1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible shopping cart system and more particularly pertains to converting a shopping cart between an expanded operative orientation with shopping bags in place and a collapsed orientation with shopping bags removed, in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of collapsible carts of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, collapsible carts of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of collapsing a cart through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,945 issued Sep. 16, 1986 to Diego relates to an Articulated Joint for Folding Tubular Sections and U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,128 issued Mar. 28, 2000 to Dinkins relates to a Collapsible Shopping Cart.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a collapsible shopping cart system that allows for converting a shopping cart between an expanded operative orientation with shopping bags in place and a collapsed orientation with shopping bags removed, in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the collapsible shopping cart system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting a shopping cart between an expanded operative orientation with shopping bags in place and a collapsed orientation with shopping bags removed, in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved collapsible shopping cart system which can be used for converting a shopping cart between an expanded operative orientation with shopping bags in place and a collapsed orientation with shopping bags removed, in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.